Red EyesSilent Mistakes
by LadyGoofy
Summary: Basically a scenario where Reader is tried and convicted for the disappearance of Frisk and how she deals with life when Frisk comes back.


This was it.

They were going to finally end this miserable life of yours.

And for what? What did you ever do?

They take you in a room.

No table.

No bed.

No bars or windows.

Just a singular chair. They lead you to it and assist you in getting comfortable. Now that you look, there's no attachments on the floor or chair for your restraints and the two officers that had helped you into the room avoid your eyes.

This isn't normal.

They mess with the handcuffs on your wrists, release the chain wrapped around your hips, and unlock the connected chain to your ankles. Afterwards they leave. This is… Crazy. All those years of watching tv and reading online articles and newspapers, you'd think you could predict anything.

A moment later, your lawyer walks in with another person who pushes in a tv. Oh. You've heard of this. Though the situation is a little different, you're familiar with how some doctors or dentists would show a video of a surgery and the procedure before going forth with it. You smile bitterly as they set up the tv and look down at your hands. This was your fault. You're going to be executed. You're going to have to watch the process of your death before it happens to you.

The thought of being strapped down to a chair to have mysterious chemicals shot into your system causes you to dig your nails into your arms. Lucky for you, the sleeves on your orange jumpsuit were large enough for you to conceal your coping habits. For a moment, you entertain the thought of being like a badass ninja or assassin that had built up a tolerance for poisons.

"Miss (R/N)?"

You shoot your attention back up at the mention of your name. It feels strange to hear your name like that after being here so long. Too many people had the same name, or their names were hard to pronounce, or no one cared enough to remember so everyone literally had a nickname. Red Eyes, was what you were called, mainly cause you cried a lot in the first few months but also for killing your little cousin Frisk 5 years ago. They never found their body, and being the only family and having full custody at the time with no evidence that saved you from the accusation, you ended up in prison with multiple charges within months. After that, as the months progressed into years, you were also accused of the other 6 missing children. It only made sense too. They and Frisk were all around the same age, and the clues that lead them to you was near your property on the mountain.

"Miss?"

Oh... You zoned out again. That's been happening more often than you'd like to admit. You mumble an apology and look up.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? This may take a while to process."

You shook your head. If you were going to die soon, you'd rather not tease your mind and body like that. Your lawyer and her companion frown at each other for a moment before turning on the tv. The first thing you see is Frisk. But something looked different about them.

"Before we start the video. We'd like to explain that all charges set against you are going to be dropped."

You burst out laughing. That's completely ridiculous. People are disgusting, horrible, conniving -

"(R/N)!"

You immediately stop and look at your lawyer in surprise. She'd never risen her voice at you before.

"This is serious. Frisk came back."

Not found… But 'came back'.

She sighs. "It seems that all the charges against you are being dropped because Frisk came back. As a sort of apology from the state, they're wiping your records clean. I tried to talk to them, but you will not be reinstated any money or items that had been sold to pay for your books at this facility."

You had almost forgot. You no longer have a home.

"Frisk and their adoptive family is willing to home you for as long as you need. But once you watch this video, that depends on you."

Your lawyer nods at the woman standing on the other side of the tv and she hits play on the remote in her hand.

"Frisk, the name may sound familiar to you outside of state, but in state you would know exactly who this child is. At the age of 9 Frisk was put into the custody of their older cousin (R/N). They went missing and with no leads of a kidnapping or anything of the sort, it was presumed that (R/N) had murdered and hid Frisk's body in the mountain outside of her home."

The video shows a previous recording of you being lead out of the courthouse with handcuffs then cuts to a current video of Frisk. You'd say they grew up to be so healthy and attractive, puberty treated them so well. But a burning emotion coiled around in your stomach, causing you to feel nauseated and a stinging to build up in your eyes.

"Now you may be asking. If Frisk is dead, then who's this? Well, this wasn't the only surprising matter. Frisk is well and alive, but also now the ambassador of an entire race at the fresh age of 14!"

This has to be a joke.

Whoever made this video was talented that's for sure.

"Emerging from the very mountain that was thought to be their grave, and the grave of 6 other children, Frisk brought with them an entire civilization of Monsters that were thought to be nothing but folk lores and myths!"

The camera's seemed to be much further away now. You can see that these… Monsters (that brings a dry chuckle up every now and then) had taken over your old home. Frisk stood at a podium as the reporters rushed question after question at them, though the video was only a recording so you couldn't hear any of the questions.

"Now that this infamous missing child is back, we all wonder what's going to happen to Frisk an -"

The video is abruptly cut off.

"I wouldn't blame you if you thought all of this was some elaborate prank but -"

"What's even the point of showing me this?"

The woman that had been standing off to the side clears her throat and steps forward.

"You're being released today."

She bends over and grabs a sack from the shelving under the tv and holds it out for you. "These are all the items you had on your person prior to your arrest. And a change of clothes your cousin had bought for you to walk out in."

Hesitantly, you reach out and grab the bag. This is real? You should feel happy but… You glance at the tv, the image still paused on Frisk's smiling face. Why aren't you happy?

They let you shower and change in the spare bathrooms for the guards. You'd never thought that taking a shower without a handful of women would feel so… Odd.

They also sat you in the waiting room with a fully charged phone. Though it was useless to you, you no longer knew the code for the lock screen. But you did get to stare at an old picture of you and a 9 year old Frisk.

What were they like now?

Were they still scared of the dark?

Did they still hate brussel sprouts?

The grip on your phone tightens. Did they even care about what happened? A knock at the door grabs your attention and you look up to see an elderly little man open the door.

"Miss, the ambassador is here to-"

He's cut off when Frisk literally shoves him out of the way to dart into the room, tears are running down their cheeks and they have their arms up to embrace you and oh god. Their going to touch yo-

You jump out of your seat so quickly, it shocks you and everyone else in the room as the chair clatters loudly to the floor. You've moved a good handful of feet away from Frisk and they lower their arms.

"(R/N)... I -"

"My child! You can't just push people like that, please apologise."

They quickly turn around and apologise to the man who just waves it off. Next to him is a large goat wearing purple, and the movement behind it tells you that there's more of them in the hall. It looks at you with a sweet smile and slowly walks forward.

"Hello. My name is Toriel, I'm Frisk's mother. Frisk has told me so much about you."

Frisk talked about you? Your eyes shift to land on the teen standing next to her.

"We have come to invite you to live with us in our new home."

Your stare hardens. Your new home? You mean my home.

The woman from before steps in and pulls them out for a moment, she ushers you to grab your bag while they finalize your release forms. You can hear snippets of the conversation.

"She's been here for a long time for false accusations. So no fast movement, no sneaking up, no -"

You're not a child.

Once you step out of the room, you're met with a plethora of different Monsters. They don't notice you, so you don't bother alerting them of your presence. You take the time to digest your situation.

You're going home. After all these years, you can finally go back home.

"If her behavior doesn't change then you can call this number on this card and we can set up appointment for therapy."

You hear their footsteps get closer, the crinkling of your plastic bag being clenched to your chest grabs the attention of the monsters standing not to far from you and you look down.

Don't look at me.

Don't judge me.

It wasn't my fault.

This time Frisk stands an arms length away and starts introducing everyone to you and vis versa.

"I just want to go home…"

They glance around at each other for a moment before a low voice answers.

"guess we can go home for ar-rest."

Frisk frowns when you don't laugh. Puns use to be your weakness.

The car ride was silent and tense. Everyone made an effort to speak to you, but you simply nodded or shook your head.

Frisk hops out first to open your door and help you out of the van. You ignore the gesture and walk straight to your house, from your bag, you pull out your old house key and walk right in.

Nothing is yours and your chest hurts. You go straight to your room and sit on the floor where your bed use to be.

It's empty, but there's not dust to aggravate your allergies.

What happened to all your pictures? Your furniture? Your stuff?

You no longer feel welcome.

"How did she even have a key to the house?"

"This was her home before I left. Of course she'd still have a key to it."

"Oh my.. Do you know what her preferences are? We can welcome her by cooking her favorites."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA! WE CAN ALL COOK TO WELCOME HER FROM… FROM… WHERE EVER SHE WAS!"

"Sh-shouldn't we invite her t-to a room that has furniture?"

"it's probably best to leave her to herself for now."

Do they realize you can hear them from the vent next to your bed… Er… Floor?

What are you going to do now? You don't have a job. A house. You doubt anyone would hire you.

You lay there for a while, just listening to conversations from all over the house. Frisk has grown up so smart. They're talking about politics in the kitchen with the goat and you can't help but be jealous.

At what cost…

After an hour you finally stand and walk towards the door. According to the sounds around the house, no one should be in the path between you and the front door. You gently open the door and quietly step down the hall. No one notices you walking out the front door, how would they? You knew every single board in this house like the back of your hand.

The sky is merging from blue to beautiful orange pinks as you move around to the back of the house. You wonder if it's still there.

Your garden is overgrown by weeds, your pond looks a little on the dry side, your fence seems to have been completely demolished. You stop.

The dog house you had built with your own two hands had been completely destroyed. You wonder if your dog is happy with his new family. You tear yourself away from the memories and continue on your journey.

Beyond the bushes reveals that what you were looking for was still there. You'd saved a lot of money to get it, and you're just relieved it's still here. You crawl into the large wicker chair, the wood and ropes creaking from the added weight. Before laying back, you kick off the ground to make it swing and you watch the branches and sky while it does.

Finally. Something to ground you. Something to tell you this was all real. Something to -

"what cha doin bud-dy."

You look over the side to see a short skeleton. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"ya don't actually have to answer that. the kid is freaking out that you left."

It shuffles around where you could see it sit on the ground against a nearby tree.

"dinner should be ready soon too."

It seems content with just leading the conversation until the sky gets dark and the stars glitter against the darkness. Your swing had stopped swinging forever ago, but only now you make an effort to get up and out. Without a word, you walk back to the house. Frisk is waiting on the porch with their arms crossed, trying to give a show of authority.

"(R/N)! You can't just leave without saying anything."

You stop in front of them. They waver in their stance but straighten their back again.

"I was worried tha-"

"You were worried?"

You scoff.

How dare they.

"I bet you were so worried when you ran away without a second thought."

Frisk looks taken aback by your outburst.

"Bet you were so worried while I lost everything."

Your nails dig into your arm harshly while you take a step back.

"Look at you living in my house with your family."

Your just as surprised as Frisk when you spit out that word with so much venom. The skeleton from before takes a spot next to Frisk and gives you a tense smile.

"I-I'm just trying to fix -"

"FIX WHAT?!"

They look away while the skeleton steps between the two of you. As if you were some unhinged beast that would attack at any moment.

Not too far from it though.

Your eyes burn as you finally realized what you were feeling towards Frisk. Anger. Hate. You hate this child that had ruined your life. You'd already taken a few more steps away.

This is no longer your home.

Everything that was yours is gone.

You turn and run.

From what you could tell, no one had attempted to come after you.

Why would they?

It's strange how the dirt road to your (Frisk's) house was now a smooth asphalt road. Lucky for you, you knew the area well despite years of road work.

It had been a few months since your release.

You were able to find a job and small little duplex.

Frisk, of course, continuously tried to keep in contact with you and "help" you. You had to cancel any bank account you made. For some reason they kept transferring large amounts of money into them. So now all of your paychecks were immediately cashed and the money locked away into a safe inside your springboard. It seemed prison taught you well all these years.

There was even a moment when they had hunted down a precious family heirloom of yours that had been auctioned with all your other stuff when you went to prison.

In a blind fury, you had grabbed the offending object and smashed it into the ground with your shoe.

"We may share the same blood. But you are NOT MY FAMILY!"

Of course the monsters that were with them jump in to help them. Pathetic. The ripped blue fish even tried to threaten you! You simply squared up right back at it and they backed off when the tiny yellow reptile pulled on it's arm. Despite what you did, they all gave you a pitying look. You ran away.

Every now and then you would get calls for high ranking jobs or applications from monster owned businesses. You've had to depend solely on a text and call app that allowed you to change your number for a small price. Though what always persisted was a text with the start of a 'knock knock' joke.

And you weren't blind to the stares. Humans and monsters were bound to know who you were and what happened to you. Despite your attempts on changing your looks failed you completely to the point that you had given up. They always gave you a pitying look.

Though you read that monster's could read souls? Apparently that was a thing now. Magic included, but it was said humans don't have magic. But anyway maybe they could read your sad excuse of a life from your soul?

You tightened your jacket closer to your body. You were hungry, but you didn't want to spend any of your funds. You needed it to leave and get as far away from Frisk. Your heart burns at the memory.

For years you had nightmares worrying about the child. Hoping and praying they were alive and safe and that your small family could be reunited. You scoffed.

They replaced you with monsters. Real ones at that, which was strange for you. You'd been called a monster for years, but now the term seems to be an insult on the real things.

You sit down on a nearby bench and rub your face. You'd never been so close minded before. You've always been willing to learn and accept anyone, but for some reason you were struggling looking any of the creatures in the eye. All you saw was Frisk.

Frisk.

Frisk.

Frisk.

Their new family and friends were so perfect and wholesome and better than you in every way possible.

You hate yourself.

This new you.

The wind stops brushing against the right side of your face and you peek through your fingers. Well shit. This weird short skeleton was normally always in your peripheral following you. Probably trying to figure out where you lived as usual.

Once he tried to bluff you by sitting on the opposite side of the park thinking you hadn't noticed. Joke on him though, you sat there all night and morning wide awake until he finally snapped awake and left.

What was he doing actually sitting next to you?

The two of you sit there silently for about an hour before he finally gets up and leaves. Guess he wasn't willing to pull another all nighter with you again. You follow suit 15 minutes later and leave.

It became a new habit. Or routine.

You'd sit in the park on your way home, and he'd magically appear when you looked away. Then the two of you would just sit there.

It was pathetic to say, but this was the most contact you had with anyone in a long time.

You started to take a book to work to read at the park, and as if he read your mind he started doing the same thing.

1001 Jokes and Puns?

The book itself looked to be very old and well read. You wonder how many times he had actually read it and how he can read it without a book light. After the 3rd time trying to figure out how in the world he was reading in the dark, you unclipped your own book light and sat it on the bench when you left.

That was the first time you left before him. And he didn't follow you.

He never speaks to you. Never gives you any off looks. Never brings up what happened. He started bringing snacks after your stomach gave off an unsettling gurgle that caused him to jump in surprise one night.

Another night he had fallen asleep next to you. His book fell and slapped against the ground loudly, but it still didn't wake him up. So you picked it up for him and gawked. He was reading a quantum physics book inside of the joke book this entire time? And this wasn't simple stuff! Unlike you, he obviously understood the complex writing and equations. There were notes and formulas written on almost every single page. You quickly close the book(s) and gently sit it next to him.

Should you wake him?

Wait.

When did you even start considering this skeleton to be a him? Well… There was that time he spoke to you. You really hope you weren't being offensive.

You stand up and take a few steps away. Then walk back. You end up pacing in front of him for a moment before you work up the courage to poke his shoulder and jump back. Instead of waking up, he ended up snoring. How is that even possible? You look at the time on your flip phone that you use for alarms and pause. It's no surprise that he'd fallen asleep, you'd stayed longer than you normally do.

Sighing, you back away slowly until you finally turned and left him. He wasn't your problem anyhow.

He still shows up the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

He surprises you a month later when he hands you a plastic sack. He hands it to you and leaves.

Inside is a tupperware bowl of spaghetti. It's full of glitter, but it's better than the stuff from prison. You eat it all.

The days stretch on but the night's are what you look forward to anyway. It's getting colder but you don't mind it at all. A while back you had made an attempt to greet the skeleton that sits with you. It was a small greeting, a flop of your hand for a wave, but you felt so proud of yourself when you did it. He looked so surprised.

Frisk shows up on tv again, this time something about helping monster's integrate into different countries? You weren't sure. All you know is that the skeleton stopped showing up at night.

Yet another thing they took from you.

Now when you walk home, you avoid the park all together.

You throw yourself into work. Taking as many hours and working overtime as much as you can. You need the money.

"Hey!"

You turn back around and look at the man who called you back to his table.

"Aren't you that chick that killed those kids?"

A cold sweat breaks out on your back.

"No no no dude, you got it wrong! They said she killed those kids but they were wrong!"

Another man sitting at the table tries to explain but stops to gulp down the rest of his beer.

"Whaaat?" The first one that spoke up looks back at you, "is that true? Holy shit. Weren't you in prison for 5 years?!" the other guy sits his drink near your reach, obviously wanting a new beer. The other patrons are starting to watch you and the men with interest. You can hear them whispering. Gossiping. Probably expecting you to pull out something and attack the men.

"Would you like a refill on your beer?"

They look startled for a moment before they agree and you give them a refill. You ignore the looks they give you. The non-subtle glances. You should have known.

You should have known that when you were almost home that they'd try to jump you. Slurring profanities and bullshit about torturing you to get back at the ambassador.

They should have known they didn't have a chance when you beat the shit out of them.

You grab one of their phones and call the police and inform them of what happened.

You should have known that the world was completely shitty and obviously out to get you when you were the one arrested and taken to jail.

Imagine your surprise when a few weeks later that skeleton from before bails you out. You don't utter a thing, too embarrassed to admit you fucked up. Before parting ways, you thank him.

You lock yourself up at home. You'd already lost your job again and you didn't see a reason to leave.

A knocking at your door wake you up. You simply roll over and ignore it. The rent and bills were all paid, you weren't late on anything. There was no reason.

No reason for anything.

The knocking continues until it progresses into banging.

You finally drag yourself out of bed and crack the door open, the brightness of the world outside your duplex blinds you and you hiss from the stinging in your eyes.

When had it snowed? Your squinting and rubbing your eyes. It looks like it's been snowing for a while with how much it had piled on everything. When you vision clears, you finally notice the source of all the obnoxious knocking.

"Oh… Uh. Hi."

His grin widens after you greet him, he raises his arm up to reveal a plastic bag. Your eyes linger on the steam billowing from the opened top.

"What's that?"

"food."

"Why?"

You scrunch up your nose in suspicion.

"your lookin' a little thin there buddy."

You finally take notice of the snow that had been piling up on his hood and shoulders, the snow reaching past his ankles. You eye the food again for a moment before closing the door and taking down all the locks and opening it.

"You can uh… Come in?"

It was an offer. To break through that one line of sanctuary that you worked so hard to keep intact. He watches you closely, giving you the chance to chicken out and slam the door in his face, but you don't.

He steps in and you shut the door.

"Uh… I don't really have chairs or anything. Sorry. Feel free to make yourself comfortable?"

The end is literally forced out. How would anyone make their self comfortable in a home with no chairs? But he doesn't complain or say anything. He just sits on the floor next to your mattress and starts pulling out container after container of food from the bag. He even pulls out two plates and enough silverware for two. You didn't realise he'd want to eat WITH you.

Should you ask him if he wanted anything to drink?

You grimace at the thought of giving him a cup of yellowed tap water.

He seems to noticed your dilemma, the strange grin on his face widens when he pulls out your favorite soda. Of course he'd know your favorite, Frisk probably told him.

You really hope that this wasn't their plan. To have you get use to someone, make them befriend you. Get you to open up and use it against you. Why are you so stupid.

Well…

It's not like Frisk could take anything else away from you.

When you sit down, he hands you a plate and you immediately recognise all the food in your plate.

"Did I miss Christmas?"

His silence confirms that you did.

You hadn't had food this delicious in years. You cry over your plate and he rubs your back until the very last bite.

After he leaves, you finally notice the beautifully wrapped present at the bottom of the plastic bag. Inside was the heirloom you had broken and a pendent holding a picture of you and Frisk.

An hour before New Years and you were somehow sane enough to sit in the park with everyone else in town to watch the fireworks. Lucky for you, the bench you normally sat at was clear of both people and snow. So with a cooling cup of coffee and a new book, you waited.

Well maybe being here so early wasn't actually that smart? The cold was already digging it's way into your layers and causing little shivers to slosh your coffee around in it's cup.

"It's too cold for this bullshit."

"eh, wouldn't know. the cold tends to go right through me."

You jump in surprise and drop both your book and coffee. Sitting right next to you was that skeleton. You look around nervously and scan the crowds of people around you. If he's here, that means Frisk is probably nearby.

"lookin' for the kiddo?"

He gently places the book into your hands and leans back. Your eyes land back onto your coffee on the ground and you frown. There goes 4 dollars. Well technically 5 is you consider the tax. Or 6 when you add in the tip. But that doesn't matter, you had loaded that thing up with so much suga-

A gentle sound of sloshing grabs your attention and you look back at the skeleton. He's holding out a steaming thermos.

"didn't mean to rattle your bones there bud. ya can have some of mine."

He places it into your freezing hands and you take a tentative sniff of it. It's not coffee. It's hot chocolate. When you look closer, you can see the tiny marshmallows floating around the top. You take a small sip and relax back into your spot.

The two of you sit in comfortable silence, more and more people gather and it's almost unbearable to be in the middle of it.

"so. you got any wishes or a new years resolution?"

"Not really. I honestly just wanted to see the fireworks for the first time in years."

You're a little surprised of yourself and it seems he is too. Before you can apologise he speaks up.

"that might be the most you've said to me all year."

He starts chuckling and you can't help but actually like the sound of it.

"You may be right."

People are starting to settle down and get comfortable. The park lights dim until they're completely shut off.

"hey."

10

You look up at him and notice for the first time that the whites in his eyes are actually little floating lights.

9

"Yeah?"

His grin relaxes, probably happy that you're still replying back to him.

8

"this entire time we've been hanging out, i don't think i gave you a proper introduction."

7

You think about it for a moment. "I guess you're right."

6

He shifts around to fully face you, the little white lights in his eyes look brighter, but you can't read the emotion they hold.

5

"we can start from scratch. waddaya say?"

4

He stretches out his hand and you stare at it for a moment.

3

You take a long slow inhale and stick out one of your freezing hands. "Hello. I'm (R/N) and I murder children." you grimace at your choice of wording, but it seems he doesn't mind and only grins wider.

2

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton and i'm sorry that things blew up the way they did." Your confused for a moment until your hands meet. The first thing you think is 'Wow, his hand is warm.'. The second thing however has you freezing up in surprise. A loud fart sounds out between the two of you.

1

And you laugh while the fireworks scream up into the sky to explode into beautiful colors and sparks. He joins in with your laughter with his own chuckles.

You don't let go of his hand.

And he doesn't let go of yours.

Maybe Frisk didn't lie about fixing things.


End file.
